Perfect Boyfriend in the Most Imperfect Way
by Wendy402
Summary: Mikan Sakura, sixteen, in my third year of high school. Yep, that's me. I also have a boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. He's the most perfect boyfriend…in the most imperfect way. [One-shot]


**As apology for my long hiatus, here's a fluff one-shot! Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

Mikan Sakura, sixteen, in my third year of high school. Yep, that's me. I also have a boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga.

He's the most perfect boyfriend…

…in the most imperfect way.

So, normal couples go to the movies and eat brunch or something, right? They have romantic dates once in a while, and everything's good. But _my_ boyfriend?

Ha.

He would rather stay at home all day and sleep, read his manga, or just disappear for the day.

In order to get him to go on a date, I have to throw out everything I have. Bribes, threats, tears, persuasion, yelling… Oh, the things I go through just to get him to go _out_ for a bit.

On the unusual occasion that I am able to get him to go on a date, we usually go to the movies. He's never interested in anything, so usually I choose the movie. And hey, I'm a romantic so I _love_ those cheesy and sappy love stories and he just _loathes_ them.

But then again, normal boyfriends would probably bite their tongue and endure the movie.

Natsume Hyuuga, is, of course, a _little_ bit more unique and a _little_ bit more annoying. He flat out tells me that I have the worst taste in everything and that these movies have _no_ plot line whatsoever, _or_ development in characters. That all of them are the same: girl falls in love, guy falls in love, some kind of sappy conflict happen, problem solved, guy and girl end up together.

The end.

But he just doesn't _understand!_ The reason why I love these movies is because the male characters are all so _romantic_ and sweet and everything that a girl dreams about. And since I don't have a boyfriend who's _like_ that (ahem), I have no choice but to indulge in movies.

And most of the time—I take that back, _all_ the time—Natsume would fall asleep within the first five minutes of the movie. But that's nothing too surprising; a lot of boyfriends would probably get bored out of their mind with movies like these, but within the first five minutes…isn't that a little too fast?

Though I have to admit, I kind of like it when he does that. Because he never falls asleep in front of anyone, so seeing his sleeping face is as rare as winning a lottery. He looks so much younger than he actually is and actually _cute._

I'm always too shy to put my hand on the armrest when he's awake. So when he's asleep, I can freely put my hand on the armrest as well. I don't know why, I guess when he's awake it gives me a little pressure.

But then I know he's only pretending to sleep most of the time, because he links our hands whenever I put my hand on the armrest. I don't say anything though, because he keeps his eyes closed.

His hand never loosens.

* * *

I'm not really into PDA, or those cheesy stuff that a lot of couples do. But I do get envious once in a while because when we're in a café, there are couples all around us sharing food and feeding each other.

I mean, it's _kind_ of embarrassing, but I would like to try it at least once. What the use of having a boyfriend otherwise, right?

"What are you doing?" My fork was harshly stopped by his as his crimson eyes narrowed on me.

"Eating." I innocently answer as I blink my eyes sweetly at him.

"Eat your _own_ cake." He grumbles and pushes my hand away.

I pout at him. "But I want to try yours."

"Then _order it._ " He growl and I force tears into my eyes.

"But I don't even know if I like it or not! And I can't finish two cakes!" I cry; a few heads turn towards us, making Natsume hiss at me.

"Then order it _next time._ What, are you stupid?" He continues eating without a care in the world, and I finally swallow my tears knowing crying would never work on him.

"You're _such_ a meanie." I grumble under my breath. I dejectedly continue eating my cake, not even bothering to glance at my 'boyfriend' anymore.

Then all of a sudden my line of sight was replaced by a plump, red strawberry.

I glance up unhappily and raise a brow in question.

Natsume merely shrugs indifferently and states as casually as ever, "I don't like strawberries."

But we both know that's a lie. In fact, he _loves_ strawberries. It's basically the only fruit he actually likes.

And because of that, I begin to argue. "But you like—"

"I _don't_ like strawberries." He repeats with a little more strength and I grin at his stubborn personality.

"Ah." I open my mouth and wait.

…

"What, are you a baby? I'm not feeding you, eat it yourself." He states and swishes the strawberry around my face, his face absolutely careless as he leans against his palm.

"Natsume," my voice shakes and cracks and drops a few notes lower, "I hate you."

"Not gonna eat it?" He asks simply, his eyebrows raised, as if I didn't say anything. "Okay then."

And he pops the delicious strawberry into his mouth.

Ugh, I want to cry and then kill him.

"Hey, come here." He wags a finger, motioning me over, and I glare at him in the coldest way possible. My heart is twisting and is at the brink of breaking.

"What do you want now?" I hiss and ignore his request.

"Just come here." His voice is low as he motions me over again.

I furrow my brows and want to slap him, but I swallow my rage and lean in slightly.

"More, stupid." He says and I roll my eyes and lean in further, my glare intensifying each second.

Then before I new it, he pulled me towards him and his mouth covered mine.

I let out a surprised squeak, but then I felt something press against my lips.

He pulls away and my face is as red as the strawberry he just made me eat.

"How does it taste?" He leans back in his seat, lips curled up into a smirk and head resting on his palm.

"It's sweet." I say without thinking and he chuckles.

* * *

I always imagine holding hands sweetly while walking off into the sunset, and then my boyfriend would escort me safely home, saying goodbye with a kiss.

But when I try to do it, there are some complications.

One: Natsume's hands are stuffed in his pockets. I have no way of stealthily slipping my hand into his, and I'm sure as hell not going to ask him to hold hands first.

Two: there's no 'beautiful sunset,' instead, it looks like it's about to rain.

And what do you know? It really did start to rain.

"Uh, why do these things only happen to me?" I curse under my breath as I tried to shield myself with my arms.

"Mikan." I turned to look at him, but his jacket was thrown at my face. "Wear this."

I pout as I put on his oversized jacket. The thought is sweet, but couldn't he be nicer when he gave it to me?

"Come." He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, his wet hair sticking onto his face made him so much hotter. "We're going to run."

When we made it to my house, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Natsume gave me a weird look, but I continued laughing and couldn't even hold my key properly.

"Hurry and go take a shower." Natsume ordered. "Or you'll catch a cold."

"I won't catch a cold." I tighten my hold on his hand with a silly grin on my face. "Because your hand is so warm."

His eyes softens and he pushes me towards the bathroom. "Stupid, I'm not going to take care of you if you get sick."

"You go first." I grinned and he glared.

"No. I don't get sick easily."

"Neither do I!" I argued back and he raised his brow.

"Oh right, they say idiots don't catch colds." I slap his arm and glare at him.

"Go. First." I insisted stubbornly and he sighed.

"You go in _right_ after me, ok?" He narrowed his eyes on me and I nodded vigorously.

So we take turns using the shower, and he pushed me in immediately after he came out. I didn't even have time to say anything.

The bathroom smells nice after he used it.

I sigh once the warm water hits my cold skin and I stand there for a few minutes, just wanting to get warmer. But then somehow I'm still a _little_ bit cold.

I quickly finish my shower and change into my pajamas, heading towards my room where I knew he would be.

Once I opened the door to my room, I see Natsume lying on my bed with his eyes closed and his breathing steady.

I stifle a giggle as I tiptoe over and nestle against his warm chest. Immediately, almost as if it was instinct, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"That was fast." He whisper, sleepiness laced in his voice.

"I didn't want to stay too long," I answered softly. "I was getting a little cold."

"Still cold?" He asks after a short pause, and I laugh.

"Nope." I wrap my arms around him as well, and I don't think I've ever felt this warm, comfortable and safe.

I feel his breath on the top of my head, I hear his heartbeat against my ear and I close my eyes.

"Natsume?" I ask after a while and he hums a reply. "Do you think you're a perfect boyfriend?"

"Of course. I'm perfect."

I roll my eyes. "In the most imperfect way."

"But I'm still perfect."

I smile. "Yes you are."

He leans down and kisses me.

* * *

 **Happy? ;) Did you smile? Of course you smiled. You're lying if you didn't :)**

 **Hi to those who have read this the second or (God forbid), the _third_ time:**

 **SELFISH ADVERTISING BECAUSE I WANT TO: I made a tumblr for EXO! (Yes, I am absolutely _obsessed_ and yes, have no life and yes, you can judge me *sob*) So I know there are billions and billions of websites out there that do EXO roleplaying, scenario and reaction stuff, etc. and I thought, omg those are so awesome and I love to write so WHY THE HELL NOT? It's like fanfiction, but BETTER because these are real people and stuff!**

 **SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP IF YOU'RE AN EXO-L PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BLOG AND (MAYBE) COMMENT AND OMG IF YOU COULD TELL YOUR FELLOW EXO-L FRIENDS ABOUT THIS I WILL LOVE U TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH.**

 **This is the url (just erase the stars): kimjongdaely(*).(*)tumblr** **(*)** **.** **(*)** **com**

 **(It's basically empty right now so it needs EXO-L's love~)**

 **(And yes, as I have stated in my previous chapter, my bias is Chen and I am super biased and I will not like anyone else sorry, but I still love EXO as a whole)**

 **You guys should really check out my blog, because advertising this blog is the only reason why I updated all my stories other than Competition because I have writers block for that and I'm just lazy :P**

 **Please R &R (and check out my blog XD)!**


End file.
